A new Dragon Trainer
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This my first HTTYD Fan-Fic it takes place a year before HTTYD 2. Some of it will be rated T but there will rated M in the future. everything is property of respective owner or owners.
1. Daran's new Dragon

A new Dragon Trainer

Chapter one: Daran's new dragon

The story begins on the Island of Berk Astrid was with her twin sister in age Turessa Hofferson (age 19) that had returned after so long and Turessa had been dating a

young Viking boy named Daran "So how has things with you and Daran been sis" Astrid inquired as her and her sister walked to the forge "Good so far Astrid, but you do

know what today is don't you?" Turessa stated as her and Astrid was only twenty yards from the forge "I don't know sis what?" Astrid asked her sis as they stopped before

they got to the forge "It was three years ago today that Daran's Deadly Nadder Spike Tail was killed by Dagur the Deranged remember" Turessa stated as she turned to her

sis and began to walk to the forge "Daran, you still here?" Turessa asked as she walked in to the forge hearing the sound of metal being hammer and the sword of iron being

cooled "Yeah Turessa, I'm still here" Daran answered as he just finished making a new type of sword for him to use "Hey Daran could come to the academy with me and

Astrid we got something for you" Turessa stated as she grabbed Darn's hand and led him to the academy on the way there a storm suddenly appeared and the sound of a

dragon could be heard once they got to the academy "Surprise Daran" Turessa stated as she motioned Daran to the light and dark gray colored dragon with purple markings

on it "OUT OF ALL THE DRAGONS YOU COULD GET ME, YOU GET A CRAZY OR SOMETHING TURESSA NOBODY CAN TRAIN THESE THINGS!" Daran yelled while dodging

lightning blasts from the Skrill "Come on Daran, you can do it babe!" Turessa yelled as Daran had walked up to the now exhausted Skrill as Daran walked up to it he looked

away from just as Hiccup had told him that he had done with Toothless as soon as Daran had extended his hand the Skrill took it's snout and touched his hand and as soon

as that happened Daran looked at and the Skrill lowered its head and Daran was about to get on it the Skrill had laid it's spikes on its neck flat and Daran had got on it and

spat on his and rubbed it on the Skrill's back and then the Skrill walked to the gate "Ok Astrid, open the gate" Hiccup stated to his girlfriend Astrid "You sure Hiccup?" Astrid

asked Hiccup nodded in a (I'm sure) motion Astrid pulled the lever and once the gate had opened up "So what are you going to name it Daran" Turessa inquired as she

walked up to him "I'm thinking of calling her Strong Beak what do you girl" Daran stated as he patted his new dragon on the neck as Strong Beak growled in a accepting

manner "So Strong Beak huh, nice choice Daran" Turessa stated as she got her Deadly Nadder and got on it "so you ready see what Strong Beak can do Daran?" Turessa

asked as her Nadder was walking right up beside of Daran and Strong Beak "I do Turessa but first I need to make a stop at my house to get something before I go flying on

Strong Beak" Daran stated as he got off of Strong Beak "Strong Beak, Come on girl let's go get your new saddle" Daran stated as he and his dragon went to get Strong Beak's saddle.

To be continued in Chapter 2: First flight


	2. First flight

Chapter Two: First flight

"Alright Strong Beak here's your saddle girl" Daran stated as he put his dragon's saddle on her "This saddle belonged to my previous dragon that isn't alive anymore his name

was Spike Tail, so his saddle is now your saddle Strong Beak" Daran stated as Strong Beak looked at the saddle and then looked at Daran and then while Daran was getting

his gear (RRRIIIIIIPPP!) was all Daran heard as he turned around and saw the source of the sound "Strong Beak, what did you do girl!" Daran yelled as he placed hands on

top of his head and saw that Strong Beak had extended her spines through the tough leather of the saddle with her back neck spines, and then Daran had realized something

Strong Beak just made the saddle truly hers and also made it unique only to her and her rider "Wow girl does it feel more comfortable on your back now?" Daran asked his

Skrill to which Strong Beak gave a pleasant growl and nudged Daran motioning him to hurry. Daran looked at Strong Beak and laughed "Ok, OK girl let's go flying" Daran said

as he got on the saddle and Strong Beak gave a loud roar and with one flap of her wings and was in the air and as they were flying back to the Dragon academy Daran had

felt this feeling before three years ago "Spike Tail" was all Daran said as a tear formed and ran down his face he whipped it away before they got to the academy as Strong

Beak landed on the ground and walked over to the other Dragon Trainers "Daran is that what I think it is?" Astrid asked as she walked over and looked at the familiar saddle

"Yeah Astrid, it's Spike Tail's old saddle" Daran answered as he got off of Strong Beak and placed his hand on the saddle "You sure Daran because I don't remember Spike

Tail's saddle having this rip-like design in it?" Astrid inquired as she pointed at the rip along Strong Beak's spines "My sister dose have a point babe" Turessa stated as she

walked over and placed her hand on the saddle "Well it didn't until someone decided to take her spines and rip it to make it more comfortable and unique only to me and a

certain Skrill of mine" Daran stated as he looked at Strong Beak who then gave a toothy grin and extend her spines to show everyone how she did it Astrid and Turessa jerk

their hands away just as Strong Beak done that "Ok so it is Spike Tail's saddle then Daran" Astrid stated as she looked at the saddle "Well now that's all settled is everyone

ready to go flying now" Hiccup asked as got on Toothless "I'm ready Babe" Astrid answered as she got on Stromfly "we're ready" Ruff Nutt said as she and her brother got on

Barf and Belch "Ready Hiccup" Fishlegs stated as he got on Meatlug "Let's do this" Snotlout states as he gets on Hookfang "ready to go Hiccup" Turessa states as she gets on

her Deadly Nadder Sharptooth "I'm good to go" Daran states as he got back on Strong Beak and then Daran had slicked his hair back and tied it in a pony tail as he always would do before riding and almost at the same time before anyone else could get their dragon in the air

the first two dragons to everyone's surprise was Toothless and Strong Beak well everyone was surprised excepted for Astrid and her sister Turessa who were the next two to

take off in to the air followed by the rest everyone was having fun Daran and Turessa were having fun just like three years ago with their dragons playing a game of Fly tag

when a cloud of moving smoke suddenly enveloped Turessa's head "Daran, help I can't see and I think something is pulling on my necklace!" Turessa yelled as Daran had

Strong Beak flap her wings to reveal an eight feet dark and light grey dragon "It's a Smothering Smokebreath dragon, they're attracted to shiny objects" Fishlegs states as

Meatlug hovers over to Daran and Strong Beak "Well that little thing just stole the locket Daran made me" Turessa said as she landed next Daran and his dragon "IT DID

WHAT! Why that little let's get him Strong Beak!" Daran yelled and as soon as Strong Beak let out a loud Skrill roar she dove off the rock they were on and spread her wings

and they went after it. Unknowingly to Daran he was about to surprise not only himself but the others and Turessa especially.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Daran's second dragon


	3. Daran's second dragon

Chapter three: Daran's Second Dragon

"Ok there it is girl keep up with it ok" Daran said to his female Skrill, Strong Beak and they were chasing mystery class dragon called the Smothering Smokebreath that had

stolen his girlfriend Turessa's locket and he was going to get back no matter how far he had to fly to get it thankfully though the Smokebreath had landed on what looked like

a metal nest "Land down there girl" Daran stated as he pointed a spot that close enough to the nest once he got to the nest he saw that the Smokebreath had an injured leg

Daran reached to help it but the Smokebreath didn't understand and lunged at him causing him to fall back which caused Strong Beak to became defensive of your rider's

safety "Strong Beak no girl it's ok I'm ok alright just back away from it ok girl" Daran said and asked his dragon to which Strong Beak did just that but not before she gave a

low growl at the small dragon "Good girl, ok little fella I need that locket back ok so how about this huh?" Daran inquires as he places his iron dagger on the ground and

walked over to Strong Beak and pulled a smoked Salmon he was going to eat for lunch and offered it to the Smokebreath and much to both his and Strong Beak's surprise

the Smokebreath had not only took the dagger but after it ate the salmon it went back to its nest and brought Daran, Turessa's locket and then landed on Daran's right

shoulder to which both shocked and surprised him "Ok then, guess I now have two dragons my folks will not like this my dad almost killed me when I showed Strong Beak to

him thankfully though my mom liked you huh girl but now I'm bringing home another one but oh well." Daran stated as he looked at now both his dragon one of which was

the strike class Skrill dragon and the mysterious Mystery class Smothering Smokebreath dragon "Ok so what am I going to name you" Daran said as he thought of a name

for his second dragon "I got it!" Daran stated as snapped his fingers as he thought of a name "I call you Fang what do you think fella" Daran asked the juvenile Smokebreath

it growled in an accepting manner "Ok then Fang it is then. Now let's get back to Berk I bet Turessa is worried about us Strong Beak and now I have another dragon to show

everyone" Daran said as he got back on Strong Beak. When Fang suddenly went back to his nest it was home for the longest time after all so Daran decided to take Fang's

nest with them back to Berk "Ok you two let's go home" Daran said as he and his two dragons headed for Berk after a few hours Daran could see Turessa and the others

waiting on him at the academy but first Daran had to show his new dragon to his parents and much to his surprise they accepted Fang "Really I can keep him Dad?" Daran

asked his father "Yes son you can keep him" Daran's father answered with that taken care of Daran went to academy to show everyone else his second dragon "WOW! Daran

you really trained it?" Fishlegs asked as he looked at Fang to which made Fang very nervous and caused him to breathe smoke to conceal him "Relax Fishlegs, your making

Fang nervous and yes I did train him" Daran said as he calmed Fang down "Daran, is it ok if I hold him?" Turessa asked as she walked up to him "Sure Turessa here" Daran

stated as he handed Fang to Turessa and much to everyone's surprise Fang actually went and landed on Turessa's shoulder as well "Nicely done Daran now you can put what

you did to train it in the Book of Dragons." Hiccup said as he came up and patted Daran on the back "I will Hiccup but first I got do something first. Turessa, could turn

around please I've got a present for you." Daran said as Turessa did just that and Fang landed back on Daran's shoulder Daran pulled the locket out his pocket and had put

back around Turessa's neck to which made Turessa gasp and turn around and jumped in Daran's arms and kissed him. "Thank you for getting it back Daran" Turessa said as

she broke the kiss "Anytime Turessa" Daran stated.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Daran's friend


	4. Daran's friend

Chapter four: Daran's friend

Morning came to Berk, Daran had woken up to the sound of Strong Beak growling and nudging him to go flying "Alright, Alright Strong Beak we'll go flying just give me a bit ok"

Daran said as he rolled over and was about to fall back asleep when Strong Beak rested her head on Daran and woke him up the only she knew how at the time

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW! ALRIGHT STRONG BEAK I'M UP I'M UP!" Daran yelled as Strong Beak stopped shocking him "You know I hate it when you do that"

Daran stated as Strong Beak gave a toothy grin Daran sat on the side of his bed and stretched as he looked at his two dragons one of which was still sleeping "Ok Strong Beak

while I'm getting my gear why don't you go on a head and wake Fang up as well" Daran inquired as he got his gear on and Strong Beak woke Fang up and Fang had landed

on his now patted shoulder "Ok you two ready to go?" Daran asked his dragon as they both met him outside and as Daran headed out the door "Have a nice day Daran, stay

safe ok." Daran's mother said as Daran went out the door "I always do mom. Ok Strong Beak, Fang let's go" Daran said as got on Strong Beak's saddle and with one flap of

her wings Strong Beak and Daran were in the air followed by Fang as they flew around the island they landed at the Hofferson house to get Turessa for a picnic that she

wanted to have with Daran and her sister Astrid and Hiccup and as the two sisters talked under the shade of a tree "So have you thought about asking her Daran?" Hiccup asked

Daran "Yeah Hiccup, I thought about it but I don't rush things with her you know" Daran inquired "Yeah I know what you mean Daran" Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid, and

at the same time Daran looked at Turessa. It was around night time when a dragon roar could be heard approaching Berk "What kind of dragon is that Daran?" Turessa asked

as she, Daran, Astrid, and Hiccup were looking at it "FLIGHTMARE!" one of the villagers yelled in terror as everyone ran around in fear Daran whistled into the direction of his

house and with a loud roar Strong Beak had landed and Daran had got on her back "Hiccup you, Astrid and Turessa try and calm everyone down and leave the Flightmare to

us. Let's go Strong Beak" Daran stated as Strong Beak went off in the direction of the Flightmare and while Hiccup and the others were getting the villagers calmed down

"Hey Hiccup tell everyone not to worry the Flightmare belongs to my friend here" Daran said as he got off of Strong Beak and the other Viking got off of the Flightmare "Been

a long time huh everyone" the new young Viking said as he walked into the light of the torches when "Roves!" Everyone said in unison

To be continued in Chapter 5: Roves's dragon


End file.
